


Over and Over

by sugarpixi



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Clerith Week, Clerith Week 2020, Dialogue driven, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Clerith Week 2020 Day 3-EternityCloud assures Aerith that he will always be there for her.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Over and Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII Squenix does.

Over and Over  
Clerith Week 2020 Day 3- Eternity

“Everyone will die eventually. So, we have to make most of the time we are given.”

Even when Aerith talked about death and dying, the conversation was not at all unpleasant. Cloud could not rebuke this statement. Instead he found a comfort in it. To make the most of time given to them... That was something he didn't understand until he met her. The state of just being became a concept he learned. To simply be standing on the earth, being able to breathe... Being in the present. Living for a future...

“Thank you,” Cloud told Aerith. This was a habit that Cloud would also stick to. Not just to Aerith but for anyone who he truly felt grateful for and allowed him to enjoy his moment and continue to have them. Up to now, living felt like such a burden, painful purposeless. In spite of what it has been so far, he's been having... fun.

“Oh? For?”

“You've shown me what the present means. That the future is something to look forward to--even if it means we are just walking towards death.”

Aerith put her hand over her belly and released a snort followed by a breathy laugh.

“Oh, Cloud. That got a little depressing.” She joked, “But yes, gotta look forward not back!”

Cloud closed his eyes and nodded.

“We also should be present in the present...” She trailed off leaning closer to him. Cloud stiffened a little as butterflies attacked his stomach. But he did not move.

That's right. There were many moments in his life that passed by in a blur. Details that could have happened not long ago that he instantly forgot about.

“I want to believe in beautiful future. But you know, even I'm afraid. A lot can happen along the way. After everything... what then?”

“Be present... in the present. We can worry when it comes, right?” Cloud tried to reassure her. While it made his heart ache to hear her talk like that, he fond this side of her bitter sweetly refreshing.

Again, she laughed and he heard the sadness she felt from before but also a tinge of surprise.

“You can be really sweet.”

Cloud's ears burned and he turned his face away slightly to hide his face the best he could.

“What are your plans... once this is all over?”

“To keep protecting you.”

Just like that the words left him. He didn't think about it. When they came out he knew he couldn't take it back much less worry about it. But he felt his throat close, the fluttering in his stomach became in more violent as he thought about what her response would be.

“Is that so? Hmm...”

“You save me. I save you. That covers that question for both of us,” Cloud offered.

Aerith laughed yet again. Every time he cherished it. If all she did was laugh right now then any internalized embarrassment would be worth it.

“Taking Care of you... what a loaded job!” the brunette teased, lightly patting his shoulder, she looked up at the sky and tilted her head.

“What if I end up going away?”

“If you get taken away, I will come for you. If you go away, I will come with you or I'll come looking for you...”

“If... I return to the planet?”

“I will remember you... and eventually I will see you again, right?”

“Hearing that makes me happy.”

Even though her questions were so ominous, Cloud smiled. Making her happy now was what mattered. He already decided on that clear starry night what he must do. He was not going to let her go, he will find her no matter what, no matter where, even if it meant he would get hurt. To see her and know her, is worth it.

~Fin

A/N: Wanted to try a dialogue driven story here. I also thought it would be a method suitable for this theme. Eternity is not something easy to write bout and is in fact a very loaded word. So what I wanted to show here is that Cloud has given in to the dynamic of him and Aerith saving one another and has also committed himself to his resolve which in the grand scheme of things is to be at Aerith's side. He expresses as plainly here to her that what he wants is to be by her protect her, be by her side and he will go through great lengths to keep her in memory if he outlives her, he will hold on to the hope he will meet her in the afterlife and it even implies that in other universes he will ensure they cross paths. It came out super fluffy and I quite like how it turned out. Thanks for reading~


End file.
